


Undyne's Time

by Eonneo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonneo/pseuds/Eonneo
Summary: Of course Undyne would want to show offallher abilities.





	Undyne's Time

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little female reader smut of our dear Undyne! Very quick and simple. I hope you like it.

Nervous didn't even begin to describe how you felt going to Undyne's place. She hadn't given you much of a choice in the matter, of course.  
“You wanna' come over? I'm not letting you say anything but yes, so I'll see you then!”  
And here you were, obliging her. Without her deciding for you, you'd have said yes. Her company – even as audacious as it could be – was always well welcome for you. That woman just brought something out in you that you couldn't explain. Some sort of strange happiness. You had feelings for her you just couldn't really understand.  
After a nice walk in the underground, you arrived to her unique abode. With your stomach fluttering, you stood at the door a moment before knocking lightly. You hadn't even knocked three times before the door flung open, Undyne's sharp toothed grin greeting you.  
“There you are! Took you long enough!”  
“Uh, I'm actually 15 minutes early...”  
“Yeah, like I said, took you long enough!”  
She placed a hang on your hip and drug you in, slamming the door. Before you had a moment to greet her back, to say anything, she had pressed you against the door with a heavy kiss, her hand at the base of your back pulling you to her.  
“Don't keep me waiting, next time!” she demanded when she pulled away. You were flushed red, heart beating beyond rhythm.  
“Undyne, I--”  
She kissed you again, harder, holding you close by the back of your neck and your hips. You weren't going to complain – you had an idea of why she REALLY wanted you to visit – and fell in to it, arms around her shoulders. Her tongue slid into your mouth, clawed hand tangling into your hair.  
Undyne knelt down, picking you up by your thighs. Of course she was strong enough to pick you up. A solider should have that kind of strength, and she did not disappoint in her royal duties, taking you over to her kitchen table, setting you upon it with surprising ease.  
“I know JUST how to work you!” she teased, another toothy grin. She slid your shoes off, letting them fall to the floor with a thump and followed with your pants, tossing them to the side. Your shirt followed. For a moment, you felt beyond embarrassed to be so exposed to her, flushing your cheeks crimson.  
“'Hot' doesn't even begin to describe you!” she complimented, getting between your legs, fingers running up your thighs. She leaned in for another kiss, her fingers tracing the outside of your thighs to the inside until she slid two of them inside you, flicking them in such a way that they hit the perfect spot each time. All the while, her thumb worked over the outside in a circular motion.  
A hard moan came between your mouths from you, and you felt her grin between your lips. She pulled your head back by your hair, exposing your pale neck, her tongue working its way around the skin. She wasn't lying when she said she knew how to work you.  
After a few more tongue flicks over your jawline, she gave you one hard kiss before moving her way down to your chest, teeth teasing one of your nipples, her tongue finding its way over them. After. She moved to be between your legs, fingers still working at you. Her tongue then – which of course was larger than average due to her monstrous nature – flicked and slid into your folds,while her fingers teased your inside. You let your hands fall to her head, working into her hair. The way her tongue swirled over your skin, her saliva slick, made you begin to feel hot. She had worked you, and quickly, the mixture of tongue and hand tipping you over. A few more moments, and you were over the edge, pulling at her hair, a loud gasp and moan to accompany. She kept at it until you were finished, easing off and then stopping.  
She stood up, arms at either side of your hips with her tongue over he lips.  
“Told you I knew how to work you!” she bragged, and she was, of course, right.  
“I, uh, didn't expect that,” you admitted.  
“Good! You weren't supposed to!” she assured, winking.  
“Don't you want some in return?” you questioned.  
“Nope! I'm good! I just needed to prove myself to you.”  
“You actually didn't.”  
“I did without a doubt. Now let's go get something to eat and hang out!”  
Undyne did the pleasure of picking your pants up off the ground, leaving them next to you with a pat. She went to go change clothes, leaving you to wonder just how lucky you were.


End file.
